First consider the expression for: $1$ plus the product of $4$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $2$ times that expression and then add $-7$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $4$ and $x$ $4 \times x = \color{orange}{4x}$ What is $1$ plus $4x$ $4x$ $ + 1$ What is the quantity of $2$ times that expression $2 \times (4x + 1) = \color{orange}{2(4x+1)}$ What does adding $-7$ to $\color{orange}{2(4x+1)}$ do? $2(4x+1)$ $ - 7$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $2(4x+1)-7$.